


Шаг за шагом

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Со временем меняется всё, иногда быстро, а иногда нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг за шагом

Дайки. Рёта. Шинтаро. Ацуши. Тецуя.  
Пять самых важных имён. Пять самых первых друзей, потерянных и обретённых снова. Словно проснуться после долгого сна.  
Лео. Котаро. Экичи. Тихиро.  
Четыре имени тех, кто лишь на ступень ниже. Четыре человека, разделившие его веру, его стремления, его философию.  
Тайга…  
Не друг, не соратник, не враг. Друг друга, общий знакомый.  
Никто.  
Тот, кто заставил его упасть.  
Между двумя вдохами — пустота, сходная с чёрной дырой. Она высасывает жизнь, ставит на грань, она пугает… Но не сильнее этих нелепых встреч.  
Акаши помнил, как бежал по коридору комплекса. Бросив разбитую первым поражением команду, бросив требовавшего объяснений тренера, болельщиков, ещё бог весть кого, а главное, потрясённого отца, не успевшего вызвать его на разговор. Бежал, не то не думая, не то просто не успевая перевести мысли в слова хотя бы внутри головы. Задыхался, переставлял ноги через силу, стискивая зубы на разгорающуюся боль. Выбросил руку вперёд, едва увидев перед собой широкую спину и встрёпанный затылок незабываемого цвета.  
Помнил, как сомкнулись пальцы, едва не порвав ткань. Как он согнулся, пытался отдышаться, опершись рукой о бедро, глядя на разбивающиеся о пол капли и не видя их. И не представлял, ни малейшего понятия не имел о том, как попросить о такой простой вещи.  
Дай мне свой мейл.  
Спросил. И получил столь же гениальный ответ.  
Записывай.  
В коротком одиночестве того коридора, погасшем экране, сохранившем последний символ, было больше смысла, чем в нескольких годах его жизни. Сложив все дни, все усилия, все достижения, он не получил даже признания, хотя бы восхищения. Спустив их, обрёл… что?  
Путёвку в просто_жизнь.  
Билет на просто_отношения.  
Смяв плотную бумагу, Акаши отправил проездной в урну.  
Правое направление, пара десятков шагов и вот оно, заветное место встречи. Четыре шага вперёд, поворот, ещё пять. Исцарапанный третий столик у окна, криво вставленное в прозрачную пластмассу меню, перепад температур, крошки. Его кофе и обед по спецзаказу против колы с горой типовых бургеров. Книга против планшета. Молчание, сдобренное вежливыми оборотами и рублеными фразами.  
Смешная неизменность, набившая оскомину за несколько месяцев.  
— Эй.  
Кагами опускает ладонь, щурится на мельтешащий свет. В белой футболке он кажется очень смуглым, плоть от плоти жаркого лета.  
Неожиданное начало похоже на первый, едва слышный звон фурина.  
— Привет, — Акаши останавливается рядом, но не так уж и близко. Не хватало ещё задирать голову. — Идём?  
— Да к чёрту, там людей набилось под завязку, — Кагами подбородком указывает в сторону вывески. — Проще пойти ко мне, — спрашивает, помедлив: — Не против?  
Окончательный слом привычного хода событий оглушает на мгновение. Или на несколько, раз речь становится такой торопливой, дёрганной:  
— Да, конечно, совсем не против.  
— Тогда вперёд.  
Кагами поводит рукой, первым делает шаг. Он идёт ближе к краю тротуара, выставив плечо и чуть впереди. Очевидная въевшаяся привычка оберегать незаметного Тецую. Акаши становится смешно, но почему бы и нет? Ему даже нравится.  
Дом Кагами оказывается недалеко, всего двадцать минут пешим ходом.  
В квартире царят приятная прохлада и странная, опрятная пустота. Словно не жильё двух людей, а съёмная комната для сна.  
— Наше вторжение не помешает твоему отцу? — Акаши спрашивает, уже переступив порог, но ещё не закрыв дверь.  
Кагами надавливает носком на задник кроссовка, пожимает плечами:  
— Вряд ли. Я его редко вижу.  
Тушь проступает, пропитывает, сливается в стыках, образуя угловатую вязь. Описывает единую основу, общий краеугольный камень их миров. Одиночество.  
— Вот как.  
— Ты садись, я сейчас разогрею поесть.  
— Тогда мне стоит сначала вымыть руки, — щёлкает дверной замок.  
Акаши опускает глаза на несколько секунд. Всего несколько секунд, пока взгляд скользит по просторной комнате. Но стоит перевести его обратно на Кагами и удаётся поймать странное, растерянное выражение.  
Или показалось?  
— Ванная напротив, — откликается тот, скинув сумку. — Запасное полотенце в шкафчике.  
— А ты?  
— Вымою на кухне.  
Обед Кагами обставляет в вольном стиле. На плоских круглых тарелках, без соусниц и прочего. Но кари отменно, а рис рассыпчат. И это определённо лучше еды в той забегаловке. Определённо иначе, чем посреди толпы, через стеклянную стену вежливого отчуждения приличий.  
В культурной программе баскетбольные матчи. Можно сказать, камерный просмотр.  
Они сидят очень близко, упираясь плечом в плечо, почти прижимаясь, чтобы хорошо видеть экран планшета. Стоит Акаши немного сместиться, и его бедро придавит пальцы Кагами. Эта близость, такая близость… становится трудно сосредоточиться.  
Он скашивает глаза. В узком проёме между незакрытой до конца дверью и косяком чётко виден угол ноутбука. Тот всяко больше планшета, на нём было бы удобнее смотреть матчи. Удобнее. Но не так увлекательно.  
Не проходит и получаса, как всё это вылетает из головы. Они спорят, отбирают друг у друга планшет, смешивают эмоциональные выкрики с едва ли не лекциями. Акаши то цедит слова, уставая быть нейтральным, то хлопает в ладоши, прерывая спор, то азартно бьётся об заклад, пользуясь преимуществами памяти. И, конечно, выигрывает. И почти беззвучно смеётся над обиженным лицом Кагами. Хотя каким ещё лицом — рожей, истинно рожей! Он бы не взялся сказать, где чей стакан, но в фаворе тот, в котором ещё не успел истаять лёд.  
А ещё Акаши пропустил конец отведённого встрече времени. И ему настолько не жаль, что он готов стереть остатки своего расписания и не готов пытаться спасти планы.  
Кагами поднимается первым. Собирает тарелки, уносит стаканы, не сводит взгляда с окна, выкрашенного солнцем в оранжево-красный.  
— Посмотреть расписание?  
— Уже, — Акаши убирает телефон. Встаёт, отряхивает и расправляет одежду, натыкается на ремень поясной сумки, о которой совершенно забыл. Внутри документы, деньги, купленная недавно книга, не прочитанная и на четверть.  
К нему подходит Кагами.  
— Вот.  
Только протянув ему книгу, Акаши замечает залом на обложке. В том месте, где он загибал лист, спасаясь от лишних прикосновений в тесноте, змеится тонкая линия вспухшей бумаги. Теперь эту книгу невозможно будет спутать с другими, сколько бы тысяч не вышло в тираже. Сила несовершенства? Чистый резонанс с названием.  
Кагами не понимает смысла, но усмехается другому в собственной голове. Касается его пальцев, когда берётся за переплёт, но не отдёргивает руки и не торопится забрать.  
— Если ты хочешь книгу в подарок, тебе стоит скинуть мне список любимых авторов.  
— В подарок?  
— На день рождения. В декабре, верно? Проще будет купить сразу две. Рождество, и всё такое.  
— Ладно. Но учти, — Акаши с удовольствием прищуривается, — я заставлю тебя побегать.  
Кагами смеётся.  
Нет. Тайга.  
Друг и…


End file.
